twinnysomethingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery
Klariza Clayton, Tasie Dhanraj, Ana Mulvoy Ten, Nathalia Ramos, Jade Ramsey, Alex Sawyer, Eugene Simon, Brad Kavanagh, Burkely Duffield, and Bobby Lockwood.jpg|Jade and her HOA co-stars Nathalia Ramos, Ana Mulvoy Ten, Jade Ramsey, and Anatasia Dhiranj.jpg|Jade, Tasie Dhanraj, Ana Mulvoy Ten, and Nathalia Ramos on the set of HOA Season 2 Jade Ramsey, Nikita Ramsey, and Ana Mulvoy Ten (2).jpg|Nikita and Jade on the Beach with fellow HOA co-star, Ana Mulvoy Ten Jade Ramsey, Nikita Ramsey, and Ana Mulvoy Ten (1).jpg|Jade and Nikita go Shopping with Ana Mulvoy Ten Jade Ramsey, Ana Mulvoy Ten, Nikita Ramsey, Tasie Dhanraj, and klariza Clayton.jpg|Jade and the HOA gals go Shopping Nikita and Jade Ramsey.jpg|Nikita and Jade Tasie Dhanraj, Eugene Simon, Burkely Duffield, Alex Sawyer, Jade Ramsey, and Klariza Clayton.jpg|Jade poses for a Pic with co-stars Tasie Dhanraj, Eugene Simon, Burkely Duffield, Alex Sawyer and Klariza Clayton Tasie Dhanraj, Nathalia Ramos, Ana Mulvoy Ten, Jade Ramsey, and Klariza Clayton.jpg|Jade with her HOA co-stars Tasie Dhanraj, Nathalia Ramos, Jade Ramsey, Ana Mulvoy Ten, Brad Kavanagh, Eugene Simon, Alex Sawyer, Klariza Clayton, and Bobby Lockwood.jpg|Jade and her HOA co-stars at the KCA Jade Ramsey, Ana Mulvoy Ten, Nathalia Ramos, Tasie Dhanraj, and Klariza Clayton.jpg|Jade and her besties at a Premiere Jade Ramsey and Ana Mulvoy Ten.jpg|Jade Hangs with Ana Mulvoy Ten Jade and Nikita Ramsey.jpg|Jade Ramsey and Nikita Ramsey Smile for the Camera Bobby Lockwood, Jade Ramsey, Eugene Simon, Ana Mulvoy Ten, Nathalia Ramos, Brad Kavanagh, Alex Sawyer, Burkely Duffield, Tasie Dhanraj, and Klariza Clayton.jpg|Jade Ramsey and HOA Freinds at a Premiere Bobby Lockwood and Jade Ramsey.jpg|Jade Ramsey interviews with co-star Bobby Lockwood Ana Mulvoy Ten, Nathalia Ramos, and Jade Ramsey.jpg|Jade Ramsey with friends from House of Anubis, Ana Mulvoy Ten and Nathalia Ramso Ana Mulvoy Ten, Jade Ramsey, and Brad Kavanagh.jpg|Jade at the iParty with Victorious Premiere with HOA Friends Ana and Brad Ana Mulvoy Ten, Eugene Simon, Brad Kavanagh, Nathalia Ramos, Bobby Lockwood, Burkely Duffield, Tasie Dhanraj, Jade Ramsey, Klariza Clayton, and Alex Sawyer.jpg|Jade Ramsey at the KCA's with her HOA Cast Ana Mulvoy Ten, Brad Kavanagh, and Jade Ramsey.jpg|Jade with Ana and Brad Again Ana Mulvoy Ten, Alex Sawyer, Jade Ramsey, Brad Kavanagh, and Nathalia Ramos.jpg|Jade with HOA friends, Ana, Alex, Brad, and Nathalia Ana Mulvoy Ten and Jade Ramsey.jpg|Jade Ramsey with Ana Mulvoy Ten Nikita and Jade Ramsey (12).jpg|Jade and Nikita Nikita and Jade Ramsey (11).jpg|Jade and Nikita in cute hats Nikita and Jade Ramsey (10).jpg|Jade and Nikita in a movie Nikita and Jade Ramsey (9).jpg|Jade and Nikita in Myth of the American Sleepover Nikita and Jade Ramsey (8).jpg|Jade and Nikita Ramsey in All About Evil Nikita and Jade Ramsey (7).jpg|Jade and Nikita in the Jonas Brothers: 3D Concert Movie Nikita and Jade Ramsey (6).jpg|Jade and Nikita pose for a picture Nikita and Jade Ramsey (5).jpg|Jade and Nikita, Twinny Somethings Stars Nikita and Jade Ramsey (4).jpg|Jade and Nikita Ramsey Nikita and Jade Ramsey (3).jpg|Jade (Pink dress) and Nikita (Blue dress) Nikita and Jade Ramsey (2).jpg|Jade and Nikita starring in All About Evil Nikita and Jade Ramsey (1).jpg|Jade and Nikita Jade and Nikita Ramsey (7).png|Jade and Nikita in a photo shoot Jade and Nikita Ramsey (6).jpg|Jade and Nikita holding something Jade and Nikita Ramsey (5).png|Jade and Nikita on a balcony Jade and Nikita Ramsey (4).jpg|Jade and Nikita at a photoshoot Jade and Nikita Ramsey (3).jpg|Jade (left) and Nikita (right) on a beach Jade and Nikita Ramsey (2).jpg|Jade (right) and Nikita (left) Jade and Nikita Ramsey (1).jpg|Jade and Nikita at a photoshoot Patricia Williamson (10).jpg|on the set of House of Anubis Patricia Williamson (11).jpg|Jade on HOA Patricia Williamson (9).jpg|Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson in HOA Patricia Williamson (8).jpg|Jade Patricia Williamson (7).png|Jade as Patricia Williamson in House of Anubis Patricia Williamson (6).jpg|Jade in HOA Patricia Williamson (5).jpg|Jade HOA Patricia Williamson (4).jpg|Jade in House of Anubis Patricia Williamson (3).jpg|Patricia Williamson Patricia Williamson (2).jpg|Jade in House of Anubis Patricia Williamson (1).jpg|Jade in HOA Nikita Ramsey (11).jpg|Nikita at a Photo Shoot Nikita.jpg|Nikita Ramsey Nikita1.jpg|Nikita Nikita11.jpg|Nikita in a bikini Nikita14.jpg|Nikita Nikita2.jpg|Nikita sponsering something Nikita3.jpg|Nikita Nikita4.jpg|Nikita in House of Anubis Nikita5.jpg|Nikita Ramsey Nikita Ramsey (10).jpg|Nikita Nikita Ramsey (12).jpg|Nikita Nikita Ramsey (13).jpg|Nikita Nikita Ramsey (2).jpg|Nikita posing for something Nikita Ramsey (4).jpg|Nikita at a photo shoot Nikita Ramsey (5).jpg|Nikita (wearing a Guns and Roses t-shirt!) Nikita Ramsey (6).jpg|Nikita Ramsey Nikita Ramsey (7).jpg|Nikita Nikita Ramsey (8).jpg|Nikita Nikita Ramsey (9).jpg|Nikita Piper Williamson (2).jpg|HOA Jade.jpg|Jade Ramsey Jade Ramsey (10).jpg|Jade Ramsey Jade Ramsey (17).jpg|Jade Haley.jpg|Haley on the phone HaleyTS.jpg|Nobody will call Haley back Haley (2).jpg|Haley talks about her 3 all time dreams Haley (4).jpg|Haley gets back from her Paintball date with Rob Haley and Robert.jpg|Haley and Robert the Cow Jean (4).jpg|Jean JeanandHaleyLittleBlueDress.jpg|Jean tells Haley it's a knock-off dress JeanandHaleyhug.jpg|Hugging! Jeanordersdominos.jpg|Jean secretly Orders a Pizza TwinnySomethings.jpg|End Credits TwinnysomethingsJeanDancelessons.jpg|Jean Haley at Target.jpg|Haley's job at Target JeanandHaleyworkingit.jpg|Work It! JeanatVictoriasecret.jpg|Jean's job at Victoria's Secret Haley and Jean art society.jpg|Jean and Haley Haleygivesjeanthephonenumbers.jpg|Jean gets a bunch of guys phone nubers Jean makes cupcakes.jpg|Jean makes cupcakes Jean throws up.jpg|Jean barfs after eating One of her own Cupcakes JeanandHaleyArtsociety.jpg|Haley quizes Jean in art HaleyandJacob.jpg|Haley talks about Jacob JeaneatsKFC.jpg|Jean eats KFC Jeansecretlyeatsaburger.jpg|Jean secretly eats McDonald's TwinnySomethingsDL.jpg|Haley does the Funky Chicken The Little Blue Dress (1).png|Jean loans Haley her dress JadeRamsey.jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (1).jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (11).jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (12).jpg|Nikita Jade Ramsey (13).jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (14).jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (15).jpg|Jade (She kinda looks like Miranda Cosgrove in this pic) Jade Ramsey (16).jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (19).jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (2).jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (3).jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (4).jpg|Jade Jade Ramsey (7).jpg|Jade Ramsey Jade Ramsey (9).jpg|Jade JeanfromTwinnySomethings.jpg|Jean Drunkinly Talks to Herself in the Mirror tumblr_mb6zb8sBNP1r9b0fxo1_400.gif|Jade with co-star Burkely Duffield at an interview Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Cast Gallery Category:Character Gallery